herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eve (Elsword)
Specialty Eve may not look tough like the others, but she uses her powers of machinery to take down enemy forces for her. Since Eve is the Queen of Nasods, she can summon Nasods from her kingdom to aid her in her battle. Special Ability Main Article: Core Release System Eve is able to summon the Queen's Core, which is able to protect Eve while also damaging all targets in its line of fire. Background Eve, an upper-class Nasod, was once called 'The Little Queen of Nasods' when Humans and Nasod coexisted in Ancient Elrios. The times were peaceful and they worked side by side with their creators. However, the reign of prosperity was fleeting, as the power of El began to weaken. Nasod civilization declined without its power source. They sought help from the Humans, but they were denied help, and the war of Nasod and Humans began. Years passed with the Humans winning the ancient war but at the same time diminishing the El's power. Only a few ancient Nasods survived the war and made it back into their preservation capsules. For thousands of years, Eve was preserved in her capsule unit to avoid the catastrophe until an El fragment flew into it. Eve woke up to only find out that she was stranded alone in this new present time. She gathered her remaining energy and ancient knowledge to revive King Nasod and the Nasod race. After all, a queen cannot be without a king and Eve understood that best. Years passed and King Nasod was on a mission to continue the ancient war with the humans. He and his followers had become corrupted and no longer acknowledged Eve. In the midst of the war, a young red-haired boy and his friends destroyed the last remains of Eve's race and ended King Nasod's life. Once again, Eve is left stranded and alone in this present time as though her efforts were meaningless. Not all hope is lost! Eve decides to regain the power of El and hopes to revive her race once again. She decides to follow the red-haired boy and his friends to find the El Shards and revive her race. It was, after all, the first time a boy said he wanted to be her friend. First Class Advancement ''Another Code'' #Defeat William Phoru in 2-4 on any difficulty. #Collect 4 drops from the White Ghost Magicians in 2-3 on Very Hard (☆☆☆) #Kill 15 Bomber Mong and defeat William Phoru in 2-4 on any difficulty. #Speak to Echo, the alchemist of Elder Village. After completing the Another Code quest chain, Eve can decide between advancing as a Code: Exotic, Code: Architecture or Code: Electra. Click job names below to see what must be done after advancing to Another Code. [http://elwiki.net/w/Code:_Architecture#First_Class_Advancement Code: Architecture] [http://elwiki.net/w/Code:_Exotic#First_Class_Advancement Code: Exotic] [http://elwiki.net/w/Code:_Electra#First_Class_Advancement Code: Electra] Weight Due to her nature as a Nasod, Eve falls more quickly compared to other characters after being launched by enemy attacks. She is, however, one of the characters who is launched further up when under effect of any launching attack. Gallery Eve-code_exotic.png|1st Job 1st Path: Code: Exotic Eve-code_nemesis.png|2nd Job 1st Path: Code: Nemesis Eve-code_ultimate.png|3rd Job 1st Path: Code: Ultimate Eve-code_architechture.png|1st Job 2nd Path: Code: Architecthure Eve-code_empress.png|2nd Job 2nd Path: Code: Empress Eve-code_esencia.png|3rd Job 2nd Path: Code: Esencia Eve-code_electra.png|1st Job 3rd Path: Code: Electra Eve-code_battle_seraph.png|2nd Job 3rd Path: Code: Battle Seraph Eve-code_sariel.png|3rd Job 3rd Path: Code: Sariel Trivia *Eve's black and white drones are named Moby and Remy respectively. *With element enchantment, given orientation when Eve is facing the player, the left drone will take the stacking element aura, while the right drone will take the instant effect element aura. *All of Eve's summoned Nasods are enemy monsters from Altera. **Dimension Link's Scout, Dimension Link Blader, which resembles Wally No.9, Dimension Link Guardian, who closely resembles Ignis and Leviathan, and as Code Architecture, Heaven's Fist resembles King Nasod's hand. *As a gag Eve slaps her opponent in her ZZZX combo just as she would slap Elsword in ElType and in her introduction. **This slap turns the enemy around, so it's useful against shield mobs. It's also the only time Eve directly lays a hand on the enemy. *Eve often displays an expressionless face and states that she does not have 'any emotions'. Despite this, she has shown signs that she does have emotions. *Characters released after Eve started to only have one Skill Cut in. *'Eve's' 1st / 2nd Job Classes have the highest Physical Defense of all female characters. *Eve wrote the skill notes Piercing Soul and Reaction Acceleration. *She seems to be keeping a diary. *According to the official biodata: **Like the other female characters, she has no weight stated, but it was written that she sinks faster than Raven (who is 98 kg in his base job). **She and Rena do not have any physical changes from their base jobs after advancing, for example; Eve's height remains as 167 cm. Category:Teenagers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Monarchs Category:Princess Warriors Category:False Antagonist Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless